The Strong Prey On The Weak
by Neytiri Makto
Summary: This is a story that I made that kinda resembles avatar.......btw the movie inspired me to make the book anyway Different storyline and charecters


**Chapter One**

"**The strong prey on the weak and nobody does a thing!"**

**Year 2520.....no more forest on the planet...no more green...no more animal life...no more ocean......the only animals that were actually considered 'living' where grown in a Petri dish by the NOW infamous Company. They controlled everything and anyone. It was more like a tyranny.**

**Everywhere you looked there was gray towering sky scrapers with The Company etched into it, a bustling metropolis on the earth's surface....no blue sky or lush green trees anymore. It rained all the time. This rain was a chemical mixture of Water, Acid, gas and other substances that are harmful to man so people had to wear these silver biologically and physically constructed suits that would repel substances and other stuff harmful to the human race.**

**People weren't doing a damn thing for too long and when they realized they would screw our planet it was to late for The Company to make a move.**

**That's what they don't want you to know. They want you to believe in lies and stories made up by The Company……Billboards etched with prostethtic faces that guaranteed a lie…..nothing…. **

**So that's why I left our dying world to explore the far reaches of space to find another planet that we could take for the people and create a new government and way of life **

**But I didn't realize that it would lead to the most challenging decision in my life **

**Which side do I take? The Trap 'a or The People…… **

**A low hissing sounds throughout the ship as small circular chambers open and gush out greenish liquid that resembles snot or pistachio pudding. There are one thousand chambers on the shuttle and thirty two decks. On the highest deck a man in a doctor uniform immediately walks in from a door that's situated on the level and a loud voice fills the room.**

"**This is highly toxic! Don't touch the green liquid! It will dry of on your body! You've been in Somnus for three years feeding on a tube that has vital minerals and vitamins! Your mouth might be sore when you first eat! You may be tired or even weak! The Company wants a good report so don't die out there. Hell you might die after you meet---" **

**People walk out of the vertical chambers and start to stare straight up at him.**

"**That's enough Doctor!" a man says coldly startling him.**

**I'm staring up at them right now and I immediately recognize The Company logo on their uniforms. Shit, I thought.**

"**As most of you know we now control the order the organ-I-zation" he said in a western accent. "We told that to you a few days ago from hear on our established base" he paused to let it sink in before giving an evil sadistic laugh that contorted his features. "Oh that's right you were sleeping!" he continued laughing to the angry faces of the former People. Even I was getting angry. But I knew in the state that we were in a pat on the back would feel like a knock on the head. So I decided to intervene before it got worse.**

"**What's your name?" I croaked but loud enough so everyone could hear. The Company was infamously known for beating you up if you so far as coughed or sneezed in front of them. **

"**So I see we have the leader standing up for everybody!" he boomed as he started to step down the stairs that led to the platforms on the shuttle. I was a deck below him. **

"**I'm not standing up-" but stopped as his face turned into another one of the sadistic grins but immediately turned into a fiery inferno the next minute. **

"**Don't lie to me you pathetic no brained coward!" he said as I felt his foot dig into my very weak rib but I wouldn't get soft on him so I got back on my feet. Gasping for air. But still on my feet. **

"**I'm not a coward!" I yelled staring straight into his cold green eyes. He had a scar than ran across one eye to the other. Surprisingly he started laughing.**

"**I knew there was something about you, Kid!" he said as he landed a nice hurtful slap across my back which left a feeling like sunburn across it. **

"**I'm picking you as a war party tactical plan leader." he said and turned so we were eye to eye with no hint of a smile on his lips.**

"**Don't let me down Sun!" he said in his annoying western accent. By the likes of my first encounter I hated the guy…….**


End file.
